Silverthorn
by SassyJimmy
Summary: Human 1800's AU. It was a normal day in Pontiac Illinois, until a tragic accident changes the life of Castiel forever. 25 years later the guilt of his sisters death and his loss of sanity come back to haunt him. Will it destroy all that he had worked for. Loosely Inspired by the storybook from Kamelot's album Silverthorn.
1. Manus Dei-Chapter 1

Supernatural AU based off of the story book for Kamelots album Silverthorn.

**I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL OR SILVERTHORN!**

Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripkie

Silverthorn belongs to Kamelot

* * *

The year was 1863, It was an ordinary Tuesday morning. The forest by our house was vibrantly colored with autumn leaves. The soft dirt stained the clothes of my sister and brother's clothes. I was always close with my siblings. In fact I adored them. Anna the oldest, having just turned 8, was a protector and mentor to me. My young twin brother Jimmy was an equally comforting companion. My siblings as well as myself, always were fond of the creek that ran behind our lovely home.

The house was a stunning mansion out side Pontiac Illinois. Our sister had her own room, filled head to toe with lace and fine silk. Jimmy and I had to remain inside the nursery. At night after Anna would read us a story, our governess Naomi would play a sweet cello melody. The bow was made of silver with a sparkling diamond in the center. It was like the bow was crafted by God's angels, sent down from Heaven.


	2. Sacrimony-Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Whilst humming the lovely tune our governess had played the night before, I hopped around the creek with my siblings. I noticed a small fish swim past a rock. I went to get a closer look. I was stopped by Anna's hand on my shoulder. She insisted that it was too dangerous. After my protests, We decided that Anna should find the fish and show it to us. Anna removed her shoes and apron. Lightly tiptoeing around the slippery rocks of the creek. Jimmy and I watched anxiously as Anna crawled along the rocks. The autumn rain started to pour as Anna approached the middle of the creek. Reaching her small hand in the water she grabbed the little fish. Holding it up with a sweet smile on her face, she began to make her way back to the creek bed. Despite her usually graceful movements, Anna lost her balance once the fish squirmed out of her grasp. In a desperate attempt to catch it, our beloved sister slipped and fell into the rushing creek. She struggled against the current, until a gush of water pulled her under. Standing shocked and in horror, my brother and I ran down the edge of the creek to find Anna. After following the path a mile or so, we finally found her. Her green dress was soaked, her hair ribbon missing. Jimmy looked at me with horror in his eyes. Our older sister was dead.


	3. Ashes to Ashes-Chapter 3

**Sorry for the short chapter**

* * *

When we returned that afternoon, Our governess asked us where Anna was. Unable to look her in the eyes, she went to find our father. He stormed out of his study. His wrath was radiating off him. He fetched his coat and hat and slammed the door behind him. As the search party went off into the late hours of the night, Naomi did not play her sweet tune. The bow screeched against the strings as the ominous melody haunted my thoughts. Two days later the local church held a private funeral for Anna. The only attendees were Father, Naomi ,a distant cousin and of course Jimmy and myself.


	4. Torn-Chapter 4

**I really should stop naming chapters after songs, it is going to not match up. **

That night after the clock struck midnight, I grabbed the small knife hidden under the floor board. Jimmy and I swore to never tell our father or Naomi about what happened. Raising the blade to our chests, we carved "VERITAS" into our flesh as a reminder of what we knew. The days after the funeral were tough. Our father had retired to his study with a bottle of cheap whisky. His writing became violent and un organized. Naomi sat in the parlor playing that eerie melody. Who could blame her, She had taken care of Anna since she was an infant, and loved her as if she was her own. Anna's death took a toll on the entire household, especially Jimmy. As the years past and as we grew older, poor Jimmy would be the target of our father's wrath. I'd lie awake hearing him call my name out and beg for help. He would isolate himself from the rest of the family. He wouldn't even dare to eat his meals with the rest of us. One night the beatings got too intense, Jimmy had cuts and bruises all over his body. He would have died that night, fortunately Naomi called the family doctor. I cried myself to sleep that night.


	5. Song for Anna-Chapter 5

**TIME SKIP! 24 years later 1887. Castiel and Jimmy grew up, but Cas is still haunted by his guilt. Also 19th Megstiel cuteness doesn't hurt at all. The song used as the chapter title is called "Song for Jolee" I just changed Jolee to Anna for the purpose of this fanfic**

When I was old enough I left home. I could not handle the ear wrenching sound of Naomi's cello, The drunken outbursts of my father , or Jimmy's suffering. I headed down to Lawrence, Kansas. I quickly enrolled in a local university. After a semester of my studies, I had attended a party hosted by a classmate. There I met the most beautiful woman. Her name was Meg Masters, She was a lady who had a reputation of turning down countless suitors. I saw her glance at me multiple times that evening, Then the most unimaginable thing approached me and asked me to dance. A woman of such a reputation had asked me, a melancholy man in a corner, to accompany her about the party. Within a week, I fell for her.

A year after our first meeting Meg and I had gotten married. We were happy with our quaint lives in Lawrence. Meg would take long strolls in the park, while I practiced the cello. One afternoon after returning from an errand in town, Meg handed me a letter. It was from my father, telling me that my governess, Naomi had passed away. I packed my bags and boarded a train headed to Pontiac.


	6. Veritas-Chapter 6

**NEW CHAPTER! I would like to apologize for my short chapters. It was originally going to be a big thing, but I didn't finnish it, and I'm lazy so I use the chapter method. **

The funeral gave me memories of Anna's death, so many years ago. My father and Jimmy were in the front of the chapel, but I did not go near them. I stood in the back of the pews by the door. While the minister was speaking, I heard a slow and sad cello melody. I looked around, but could not see any instruments aside from the organ. I got up and ran to the balcony, nothing. I glanced down, only to see a single white rose on the floor. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a shadow pass by. I could not imagine it because I heard soft almost whisper like singing afterwards. I returned to the main room, were I was confronted by Jimmy. I could make out the faint outline of a scar on his neck, most likely the result from our fathers wrath. I quickly bid him farewell before he could start a serious conversation with me. Once I was on the train, an overwhelming sigh of relief came over me. I could not bare to return to Pontiac, too many distressing memories. I felt a rush of joy when Meg greeted me at the train station. Senescing my undesirable feelings from mentioning my recent trip, she did not ask me any more questions. Later that night after I kissed my wife good night, I retired to the parlor and picked up Naomi's cello bow, It was given to me after the funeral. I grabbed my instrument and let the strange melody that had haunted me fill the room. After what seemed to a an hour or two, Meg entered the parlor begging me to get some rest after my journey. I resisted, but eventually went to our bedroom where the sweet whispers of the angel's singing kept me awake.


	7. My Confession-Chapter 7

**New Chapter! Cas is emotionally distressed. Poor guy.**

Months had passed and in the early hours of the morning, just before dawn, I would play the cello. My obsession was upsetting to Meg, who insisted that I should seek guidance from the local priest. Soon a ritual of walking to the chapel in the forest, to receive confession from Father Balthazar,was how my typical Thursdays went. One particular Thursday after my confession, I was given an envelope addressed to me. Inside, was a letter written by Jimmy explaining our fathers death. According to the letter, he had fallen asleep on the sofa after a night at the pub and did not wake up the next morning. After I had recently attended a funeral months ago, I packed my bags and headed to the train station. Meg accompanied me for moral support. The funeral was in the same chapel, fortunately I did not hear phantom noises. Exiting the chapel to burry my father, The noise I dreaded manifested in my head. I looked over to my sister's gravestone, the same white rose lay upon the brown November grass. Then the singing angel appeared to me. Her hair was red like fire, and in a blink of an eye she was gone.

I ran after her, towards the shadow as the ravens flew ahead. I reached a dead end, before Meg and Jimmy found me.


	8. Silverthorn-Chapter 8

A NEW CHAPTER! I'm not sure if I should stop naming chapters after songs on the album. but whatever.

After the events of my fathers funeral, I attended two more, one for an uncle and one for a cousin. The same cello music filling the room. The stress began took a toll on my health. The guilt on my shoulders would cause me to stay up in the late hours. The only thing that brought comfort was practicing the cello. I continued my Thursday ritual, I would go to the chapel and confess to Father Balthazar. It became more frequent and I would attend Sunday evening confessions as well. One day, I decided to stay longer than usual. Kneeling at the alter I looked not at the heavens, but to my own dirty, cold hands. How could this happen? I have confessed my sins to Father Balthazar, but I have never felt so alone. Not even God could grant me solitude.

As the evening was coming upon the earth, I decided it was for the best that I returned to my cottage. I figured that I should not keep Meg waiting. As I strolled down the path in the woods, I caught glimpses of her. The angel that sung to me. Her raven dress and red hair moving against the trees like a deer. I felt uneasy the rest of the journey. I quickly opened the door to my home. I was taken aback by the unlocked door, but it did not bother me. I called out for Meg, usually she would greet me at the door. It was bizarre, but I figured she would be in the washroom. I headed past the kitchen into the wash room. She was not there, I started to become frantic and called for her once again. A feeling of dread took over me, I ran upstairs and threw open our bedroom door. There on the bed was Meg, unmoving, with Naomi's silver cello bow impaled in her chest. I stood in shock, it was as if the world had just stopped. My beautiful wife was dead, murdered in cold blood.


	9. Falling like Farenhight-Chapter 9

**Sorry it took forever to update. I was busy with school. Sam and Dean are the police btw. Jimmy is kinda a dick. I mean who the fuck kills their twin's wife?**

As I held her tight, a knock at the door snapped me out of my grieving trance. Two police officers were at my door. One was a few inches taller than me, and the other towering over us like a giant. They garbed me and put me in chains, claiming that a neighbor saw me exit the house covered in my wife's blood just a few hours ago. I instantly knew it was Jimmy. I pleaded with them, I explained that it wasn't me but my twin brother. The officers didn't listen and took me away to the jail in the center of town. The chief decided that I should have a trial. They found Jimmy, covered in blood in the forest. They dragged him to the court house. The trial took, eight hours. The only witness to defend me was Father Balthazar. After hours of defending me, the jury decided that his word was true, and that I was in fact at the chapel when Meg was murdered. The police arrested Jimmy. He was calm and collected durning the trial and his arrest. He had no remorse in his eyes. As he left the room, he started laughing like a mad man. The whole experience was surreal. Why would my sweet little brother murder anyone in cold blood. Part of me felt like it was my fault that Jimmy had killed Meg. If I hadn't have been so intent on the fish, Anna wouldn't have died. Father wouldn't have taken his anger out on him. I should have been there for my siblings. Was it all my fault? Was the angel a reminder of what I had brought upon my family? I broke down on my knees, weeping hysterically. What have I done? I had brought tragedy to our family.


	10. Solitare-Chapter 10

**A short chapter. Sorry about that.**

The days are long and cold. In my cell I hear the constant scratching and clawing on the walls. The crows appear in my window, that is when she comes. The angel. Still singing that sad, sweet melody. I hear her call my name and tell me to pick up the bow. I see no bow in my cell. I zone out frequently and get disillusioned. I spend my time sitting in the light, waiting for the release of my soul.


	11. Prodigal Son-Chapter 11

**I'm done! I know that this story is confusing and weird. I will explain it all in an authors note following this chapter.**

It has been almost a year after Meg's death and Jimmy's arrest. The judge and Father Balthazar thought it would be a good idea to get me therapy. I spent three months in a hospital for the deranged. Daily mental stimuli and a regular sleep have helped me, but the best therapy is the angel. She still sings to me, her hair is a deep red much like my departed sisters. I catch a glimpse of her black feathery gown. Sitting on a park bench, I see her now, it has been months since I have seen her. As quickly as she came, she was gone. I look down at my feet, I don't know why. Maybe it is because I do not have anyone left but my angel. As I look down, I see a eerily familiar sight. A single white rose. I think about the progress I have made. I owe it all to my angel. Closing my eyes I hear it again, the same melody Naomi used to play, however instead of a cello, it is a soft singing of my dearly departed sister. God rest her soul.


	12. Continuum-Authors Note and Final words

**Hello readers! **

**I just wanted to apologize for any grammar and spelling mistakes. I based this story off of Kamelot's album ****_Silverthorn_****. In the story it is heavily implied that the narrator is insane and that his twin brother is not real. I wrote it in a similar way to Edgar Allen Poe, and in my own shitty style. I wrote this for me, and I decided to share it with you. I didn't have it proofread, so that is why it sucks in a written format. (I might make a web comic, Idk?) Thank You for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. **

**-Jimmy!**


End file.
